It a Fennekin life
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Fennekin wishes that Ash was never born. How will his past travelers affect? This idea was a request by Ben1000.


At the forest, Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie are having lunch with their Pokemon.

Ash said, "Hmm, this is good."

Serena said, "Thanks Ash."

Clemont said, "So, when can we head on to your next Gym Battle?"

Ash said, "Right after lunch."

Serena said, "No fair, my showcase is like a few day away."

Ash said, "So, it not like there isn't gonna be another one."

Serena said, "Well, that is true."

Fennekin said, "Pikachu, I don't get it. Why does Ash want his badges so badly?"

Pikachu said, "He just like to be a Pokemon Master."

Fennekin said, "But, isn't his journey going a little too far?"

Pikachu said, "What you mean?"

Fennekin said, "Well, we always end up into trouble. What was the reason why Team Rocket strikes every time?"

Pikachu said, "Well, Team Rocket only wanted to capture me, because I was a rare Pokemon."

Fennekin said, "So is that why Team Rocket is capturing our Pokemon?"

Pikachu said, "No."

Fennekin said, "Oh I get it. You and Ash are trying to get us together so they can try to capture our Pokemon."

Pikachu said, "What, that crazy talk. Ash would never do that."

Fennekin said, "If Ash wasn't here, Serena and I would be at the showcase by now."

Pikachu said, "Now Fennekin, I think it fun having Ash around."

Fennekin said, "Oh brother."

As Ash was eating his food, he accidently spill some food on Fennekin's head, causing her to use flamethrower on Ash.

Serena said, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Ash said, "Ow."

Clemont said, "Don't worry, there is no reason to get all fired up. Get it."

Bonnie said, "I don't see the different."

Serena said, "Here, let me both take you to the lake to clean up."

So Serena took Ash and Fennekin to the lake to clean them up.

Serena said, "There, are you okay?"

Ash said, "Yeah, thanks."

Fennekin said, "Thanks you."

Serena said, "Your welcome."

Ash said, "Sorry Fennekin, I should've been more careful."

Fennekin growls and started attacking Ash.

Serena said, "Fennekin, stop that."

Serena picked up Fennekin. She then slipped and she started to run off.

Ash said, "Man, what with her?"

Serena said, "I don't know. I think she just got upset."

Ash said, "Oh."

Fennekin was running as fast as she could. Soon, she stopped. In her mind, she said, "I can't believe that kid. He is the worst trainer ever. If only I could go back in time and wish he was never born."

Soon, Fennekin saw a light. She saw a Pokemon named Jirachi.

Fennekin said, "Who are you?"

Jirachi said, "I am your guardian angel. I heard what you been doing."

Fennekin said, "It none of your business."

Jirachi said, "Fennekin, what wrong?"

Fennekin said, "Ash got me all dirty again. This is the thousand times he does that. I wish he was never born."

Jirachi gasped and said, "Say that again."

Fennekin said, "I said, I WISH ASH WAS NEVER BORN!"

Jirachi said, "As you wish."

So Jirachi use her power to change the world to when Ash was never born.

Jirachi said, "There you go."

Fennekin said, "I don't feel anything."

Jirachi said, "When you get back to your trainer, you'll see the different."

With that, Jirachi disappeared. Later, Serena came here, looking for Fennekin.

Serena said, "Fennekin, are you okay?"

Fennekin said, "I'm fine."

Serena said, "Come on, you and I gotta hurry to the showcase."

So Serena took Fennekin to the next town for their next showcase. When they saw the sign, the showcase is gonna be here tomorrow. Serena and Fennekin were shocked.

Serena said, "Tomorrow, I guess we came here too early."

Fennekin said, "I guess so."

Serena said, "Well, while were here, I'm gonna go shopping, wanna come."

Fennekin said, "Actually, I think I'll stay here for a while."

Serena said, "Alright, be safe."

After Serena left, Jirachi reappeared.

Fennekin said, "Jirachi, your back."

Jirachi said, "Yes, without Ash, you would have to wait for the contest tomorrow."

Fennekin said, "Well yeah, but if we did head to the Gym, we would be late."

Jirachi said, "Now I will take you to all the place where Ash have travel with his companion, when he was never born."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the Kanto region.

Fennekin said, "Hey, where are we?"

Jirachi said, "This is Pallet Town."

Fennekin said, "This was Ash's homeland."

Jirachi said, "Yep, now I will show you what might happened if Ash had never gotten Pikachu."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to Professor Oak's lab.

Fennekin said, "Hey, where are we?"

Jirachi said, "This is Professor Oak lab, where Ash got his first Pokemon, Pikachu."

Fennekin said, "Wow."

Jirachi said, "Now, watch what happened when Ash wasn't there to pick up Pikachu."

Fennekin took a closer look and saw a woman with red hair, a guy with blue hair, and a Meowth.

Fennekin gasped and said, "That Team Rocket."

Jirachi said, "Shhh, watch."

Professor Oak said, "Hello there, who might you be?"

Jessie said, "My name is Jessie."

James said, "My name is James."

Meowth said, "And I'm Meowth."

Professor Oak said, "Wow, a talking Meowth, cool."

James said, "We're here to pick up our first Pokemon."

Professor Oak said, "First Pokemon, but isn't Meowth your first Pokemon?"

Jessie said, "Yes, but we want a Pokemon that doesn't talk."

Professor Oak said, "Well, I do have a Pokemon, but this one is not a starter type."

Meowth said, "It okay, we can take what ever you have."

Professor Oak got the Pokeball and released it. Soon, a Pikachu appeared.

Pikachu said, "Hi."

Professor Oak said, "This is a Pikachu."

Jessie said, "Aww, this Pikachu is so cute."

James said, "It so cool."

Meowth said, "We can use this Pikachu to go on a journey with us."

Fennekin said, "Journey."

Professor Oak said, "Here your Pokeball and Pokedex."

James said, "Thanks you professor."

Professor Oak said, "Your welcome, have a great time."

Fennekin said, "Wait, Team Rocket as trainer, no motto, no uniform, what happened?"

Jirachi said, "You see, Giovanni was Ash father. Also the boss of Team Rocket. Delia and Giovanni had a divorce, because he want Ash to join Team Rocket. However, if Ash wasn't born, Team Rocket would never exist."

Fennekin said, "Wow, good riddance."

Jirachi said, "Now, let me take you to Ash first companion."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the bike race.

Fennekin said, "Uh Jirachi, what are we doing here?"

Jirachi said, "Do you see that girl with the orange hair?"

Fennekin said, "Yeah."

Jirachi said, "That was Ash first companion."

Fennekin said, "So, how did she met Ash?"

Jirachi said, "When Ash and Pikachu were being chase by Spearow, Ash destroyed Misty's bike. However, if Misty's bike wasn't destroyed, she would've entered the bike race and won a trophy."

Fennekin said, "Wow."

Jirachi said, "Come, I must show you some place else."

Jirachi teleported Fennekin to Pewter City.

Fennekin said, "Whoa, what is this place?"

Jirachi said, "This is Pewter City. This is where Brock lives."

Fennekin said, "Let me guess, Brock also travel with Ash."

Jirachi said, "Yes and if Ash didn't exist, Brock would've stayed in the gym."

Fennekin said, "Whoa."

Jirachi said, "Come. There is something else I like to show you."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the Orange Island.

Fennekin said, "Whoa, now where are we?"

Jirachi said, "You are now in the Orange Island. This is where Tracey started to travel with Ash. However, if he hadn't travel with Ash, he would've still continue being a Pokemon Watcher and he would never have help Professor Oak."

Fennekin said, "Wow, I didn't know he did that."

Jirachi said, "Now, to our next stop."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the Hoenn Region.

Fennekin said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Jirachi said, "This is the Hoenn Region. Ash two new companion is May and Max.

Fennekin said, "Whoa."

Jirachi said, "If Ash wasn't there, May would've went on her journey alone and Max would've stayed at home."

Fennekin said, "Whoa."

Jirachi said, "Come. There are still a couple more thing I need to show you."

Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the Sinnoh Region."

Fennekin said, "Uh, where are we?"

Jirachi said, "This is the Sinnoh Region. Ash next companion was Dawn. If Ash wasn't there, her bike would've not get destroyed and she would've gone to her journey quicker."

Fennekin said, "Let me guess, she also went to contest right."

Jirachi said, "Exactly, now on to our next place."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the Unova Region.

Fennekin said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Jirachi said, "This is the Unova Region. Ash next two companion was Iris and Cilan. If Ash wasn't there, Iris would've been a Dragon Master quicker and Cilan would still be at the Gym with his brothers."

Fennekin said, "Wow, I didn't know Iris would be a Dragon Master."

Jirachi said, "Now I must show you one more place."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin to the Kalos Region.

Fennekin said, "Wow, this is home."

Jirachi said, "Yes, if Ash wasn't born, you and Serena would go to Showcases. Clemont and Bonnie would still be at the Gym."

Fennekin said, "Wow, so it was Ash fault. He made his friends missed so many opportunity."

Jirachi said, "Yes, now would you rather live in a world without Ash."

Fennekin said, "Yes I would."

Jirachi said, "Very well."

So Jirachi teleported Fennekin back to where Serena is.

Fennekin said, "Huh, where Jirachi?"

Serena said, "Hey Fennekin, are you ready to go to our next contest?"

Fennekin said, "Yes."

Serena said, "Alright then, let go."

So Serena and Fennekin went on to their next showcase.

The End.


End file.
